The beginning
by Bravearman
Summary: This is a story when Percy has been driven out Camp and has living by himself for a year and was sent by the Olympian S.H.E.I.L.D. This is a Percy/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Percy Jackson. That is the name that everyones. That name in live within camp and feared within the monsters. But that was not always the case, this happened after they realized there mistakes of driving the person way. Sure their were some people that stayed with him but the pain was too much.

So he left.

Percy

I was outside of my house at the beach in. Since I left I have been living here, I'm not going to lie it has been kind of lonely but you tend to start to live with it. Tomorrow is the anniversary of when all of this started. It has been tough, i haven't slept a good night in months but at least the monsters don't go for me all that often but once in a while the come.

Every single time a monster comes they say the same thing

"So this is the famous Percy Jackson."

And after that they attack. I have survived through hell but I have to .

So there I was outside staring at the ocean. The water hitting the shore.

_At least my dad didn't leave me, _I thought this every time I saw the ocean, which is a lot.

This has been my tradition for a year now, every morning here at the beach just staring and thinking.

I really didn't leave to the mortal world no more my mom and Paul sometimes visit but that is really rare because they have a daughter and she need the love that my mom gave me.

I was in Montauk beach my dad did his godly thing so I have the whole beach to myself.

It was sunny outside not 30 minutes ago but all out nowhere it got super cloudy and a thunderstorm started. I saw a outline of a person in the sky it seemed to be going to the city but then I blinked then it was gone.

"I'm losing my mind" I said to myself

"We wouldn't want that would we now." I saw my dad from out of sea breeze.

He had his traditional fishing outfit but he seemed sad for some reason. I don't question it though, I was just happy that i could talk to him.

"Is Zeus mad or something?" I asked

"Yes, yes he is but this storm isn't his." He said this looking for what I will next.i was confused to say the least.

"What do you mean he didn't create this storm?"

"Son, there is something coming and i am afraid that we need your help." I was shocked I couldn't speak, the thought of leaving this some what sanctuary. I didn't speak so he continued.

"I know it was been tough for you but the council has decided to for you to join this group of people so you can monitor them, I so sorry I tried my best to make this not the way it is but the council has decided."He looked really sad and tired.

I thought to myself for a minute.I really didn't want to go but as i thought about it as munched a loved my home I really need to get out of this place.

" Ok." Is the only thing I said.


	2. The meeting with the agent with red hair

_Percy_

"Percy there is a man his name is Nick Fury he is the director is S.H.E.I.D, he is the one person that you can't trust to do the right thing even if it doesn't seem at the time." My dad had said this to me

"Dad I have one condition if I do this, I wont be forced to Camp I don't want to go back there."

His only response was only a yes like he knew I was going to say this.

"Percy there has been something that we have been keeping from you..." He seem hesitant and nervous."The thing is that we the Olympians aren't the only deity out there, the Norse are also alive, I reveal this to because in the group that we are sending you there is a Norse god thier, Thor god of thunder." Thats when my mind just stopped working for a couple of seconds. When I came back the only thing that remained of my dad was the scent of sea.

That conversation has a couple of hours ago but it was still fresh in my mind. It was about to be noon so I still had a lot of time to process the idea of me leaving.

Out of nowhere there was a loud shriek and was about to run to the door and kill whatever the monster that made that shriek but as I was about to open the door, the door slammed open and this woman with beautiful red color hair came rushing in. I was so close to the door that she couldn't stop in time so she slammed into me. I was ready because I was in battle mode already so I stopped her before tackling me into the ground. She was wearing this skin tight suit that didn't look comfortable but also looked that she can do double backflip in it. She looked at me with her green eye and her cold stare that told me not to get on her bad side. She composed herself and took a step closer to the house and looked outside.

She seemed to be looking for something outside. I was just staring, what she was doing it was like she has been doing this for years. I finally got impatient.

"Who are you?"

"I am Agent Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D." She said with proud in her voice.

Me with my genius mind my response was,  
>"Oh"<p>

She just stared at me with those green eye, it was kind of unsettling, then she resumed looking outside the window. Then there was that loud shriek again and I remembered what I was going to do in the first place.

"Ok so I go to go a take care of that." I said as going to the door.

"No, their is hostile infantry."

"What do you mean by infantry, people?"

"Why are you so surprised it is people?" She really did sounded confused.

"That doesn't matter I got to go I will come back, ok" I said this as I was walking to the door.

"No there is this _thing_ outside."

"What! You saw it? That must mean you are clear-sighted", I yelled.

Agent Romanoff didn't even looked faced with my little outburst, " Yes I did saw it why is that so shocking?"

"It isn't, so you stay here and i'll be back," I said as I was walking to the door.

"Where are you doing there's a _thing _outside!" she exclaimed

"What do you think I am going to do," I said I as I was pulling Riptide out, the celestial bronze glistening in the dark room.


	3. Their first battle

_Percy_

As I was walking outside the agent rushed to me and started to walk with me to.

"What are you going to do?" she asked very confused.

"I am going to kill whatever that monster is," I said bluntly.

She just kept walking looking of her shoulder, then she spotted something and went wide eyed,"Duck!"she yelled as bullet started to be fired at us. We hid behind a piece of log as gun shot hit the log. She pulled a pistol out and started to shoot the hostile people.

"I told you there was hostile people!", she yelled furiously.

"Shit, I forgot I was so focused on the.."

I didn't finish that sentence the thing that I was focusing can into view. It was a couple of Hellhounds but the weird thing is that they didn't attack the people shooting at us.

"What the hell is going on!" I exclaimed very confusedly why did it looked looked the Hellhounds were working with the hostile people.

"No this can be going on," she whispered very quietly like she was talking to herself than to me.

But I heard her,"What do you mean."

"You see those people shooting at us their are the enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. you can tell by the emblem on their uniform, they are Hydra."

_Why are they with the monsters if they are mortals, _I thought.

"Alright you take care of the mortals and I go for the Hellhounds," I said this while getting ready to attack.

"Okay so I'll take the right side and you'll take the monster head on."

"It's a plan," then we got out of cover. She started shooting the Hydra agents in the left because they were all their, away from the Hellhounds like they were afraid of them. I at least I had only four of them to take care of. The first one came at me at tried to decapitate me but I ducked at the last second. My hand came up and connected with his throat, he was faced so that gave me a so leverage and did to him what he wanted to do to me, decapitate his head. I didn't even have a second to breath when the three others came to attack me. I did notice that Agent Romanoff chocking a Hydra agent and I guess she must has runned out bullets because she then grabbed his gun from the floor and shot the the last Hydra agent.

I was so focus that I almost didn't see the Hellhound razor teeth trying to eat my head

_What up with Hellhounds and trying to cut of my head,_ I thought grimly

Thank the gods to the awesome reflexes that I have, as the head snap close at my head I jerked backward. I was so close to the Hellhound that it reminded me of the awful smell of Tartarus.

_Just the place I am going to send to, _I thought.

I needed a plan to win a fight with these three Hellhounds, I kept walking backward trying to be at a distance until I had a plan.

All of the sudden I felt energized, I realized that I must've walked into the ocean shore.

"How about that," I told the monsters as three streams of water hit the Hellhounds straight to there faces I kept plowing the with water just long enough to run to them and in two precise slashes to their necks of to the one in the far left and to the middle one, to the one in the far right I buried Riptide to the hilt in his side.

One by one they all crumbled to dust.

"Perseus Jackson," I cringed at my real name,"You have to come with me." The weird thing was that she didn't seemed faced at all with the monsters and my water powers. She must not be mortal because she acted like she saw this everyday.

"I know I have been expecting you, my father told me that I was going to be in some group." It sounded more like a question that response.

"Follow me then," she then started to walk to her black SUV with the same emblem that is in the uniform. She didn't look back to see if I was following, so I just followed her it isn't like I had a choice.


	4. The meeting

**(A/N) So this chapter is going to be about S.H.I.E.L.D got to know about Percy.**

_3rd POV_

"Agent Hill everything in order?" The director of S.H.I.E.L.D asked his second in command.

They were getting ready to launch the new Helicarrier since it crashed and burned six months ago. They have been working really hard to get their baby back online.

"Fury we are ready to launch," Agent Hill responds to Fury. She looked excited but you couldn't be sure. The Helicarrier had been the huge project across the whole division and has been called the 2.0v.

The 2.0v is the same size as the first one but let that not fool you. It might be the same size but it twice as fast, the clocking tech has been upgraded, and Fury has let Tony Stark put his little toys on the ship so it can level and small town in one missile. Fury was happy even if you couldn't see it with his natural emotional blank face.

"Agent Hill got your key?" He said as taking his S.H.I.E.L.D badge out, their was a small compartment in it. He took a small key out it looked like a normal house key but if you focused on the ridges of the key you could see that it was electronic.

"I got it," Agent Hill said as doing the same thing.

"Everyone on deck. I repeat everyone on deck Launch sequence in 5, 4, 3 , 2…" Hill counted.

They were at the bridge at the main terminal and their was to two key holes, they slid the keys at the same time and a panel unlocked. There was a big red button that said

_YOU READY!_

"I guess Tony worked on the launch sequence," Hill said out loud in humorous manner.

"1," Hill finished.

Fury pressed the button.

"System check," Agent Hill ordered everyone.

"Engine 1, on"

"Engine 2, on"

"Engine 3, on"

"Engine 4, on"

"Cooling system, on"

Things like this were said across the four massive engines purred in the background. They were underground so the ceiling open up, it was like a huge sky light. When all of the jets and passengers were fasten, the 2.0v started to lift off it's support holder. They elevated really fast, in 10 minutes they were already at 30,000 feet.

Fury started to walk away when he said, "Report to me when any trouble happens." The he left without a second word or a response from Hill. Fury walked to his office, his office is almost impenetrable with retina scanner and also a fingerprint scanner.

_line break_

Fury was looking at some report log from his agents, when a flash occurred in his office, it was so bright he had to close his eyes. It didn't matter he couldn't see he pulled of a pistol and shot three time to where the light came from. When the light died off a man in a joggers suit was standing their with a phone that had snake attached to it. The man had the bullet hole across his jogger suit. When he notice that Fury was staring at him with his gun aimed at him his phone turned to a staff with snakes along the pole, _Caduceus_, but he wasn't holding it as a defensive way.

"Are you Director Fury?" The man asked

"Yes I am, who are you?" Fury asked with the gun still aimed at him.

"Oh where are my manners, well I am Hermes and these two very annoying snakes here are George, and Martha," Hermes said as he pointed to the snakes.

"We are here because my father has said that you need our help with the dangers coming to you in the future," Hermes said with a straight face not at all when he was talking about his snakes.

"Dangers, what dangers? Who is your father?" Fury question with the gun still aimed at Hermes.

"Put that gun away, its not like your can hurt me, see the bullet hole in my favorite suit, my I add," Hermes said dead serious. Hermes move to sit in the chair in the office, he set the Caduceus on top of the table and put his hands on his face. Hermes was tired you can tell, Fury reluctantly put away the gun but stayed standing up.

"Director shit is going to happen that you and your Avengers can't predict," Hermes said as he was taking his hands away from his face. Fury the master spy his is searched for any lie in his voice and he found any so he said, "What is going to happen."

" I can't say but there's a way we can survive this, we are going to send you our best soldier we have ever had."

"What, you say we are powerful enough!" Fury yelled at Hermes.

"That is exactly what I am saying, three world are going to crash and only the fittest are going to survive!," Hermes yelled louder that Fury, " I personally like to survive." Hermes said calming down

"So who is this soldier of yours?"

"His name is Percy Jackson, find him but don't make him mad he has the power to explode mountains." Hermes said with a smile on his face as the blinding bright light can back when it left nobody was in the room.

When he noticed that the room slammed open and there was a whole squad their in armor and guns trained on him.

"What happen?!" Agent Hill came yelling into view when the squad gave the clear.

"Hill we have a problem, assemble the team," he said to Hill who was wide eyed, "and get me Agent Romanoff," he said that last part as she was about to leave.

"Oh and Hill get everything we got on a man named Percy Jackson."

**(A/N) I would like to thank to the people who have been reading this story and please review so I will know what I am doing right and wrong**


End file.
